One Step Back
by Alrira and Breezy
Summary: Christopher Potter was born twin to Hayden Potter, the savior of the wizarding world. But in a world that’s riddled with Dark Magic and betrayal, young Christopher knows more than he lets on because he was and still is, Harry James Potter, The BoyWhoLived
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey! I know I should be working on Foresight and Road to Dawn but I really, really wanted to get this up. It was a really good plot bunny that wouldn't leave my brain. So cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own Characters. Everything belongs to JK Rowling

One Step Back

Prologue:

The clock struck midnight and the woman screamed, her cry ringing over the walls of the hollow. Her heavy breathing was the only thing that was heard in the dimly lit room. Her eldest son was sleeping, wrapped up gently in the soft blue blankets that the midwife provided while her husband was wrapping the younger one in a bundle of blue.

"Congratulations Mrs. Potter, they're both very healthy baby boys," Angel McKinley, the midwife said with a gentle smile to the exhausted woman. The red haired woman instead ignored her and turned to her husband who was cradling their youngest son. Lily Potter glared.

"James Potter, I am never giving birth again," she rasped. Her husband merely smiled and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, passing the younger of their twins into her arms. Her eyes watered with pride when she saw the child. "He looks like you James,"

James Potter smiled and gently tickled the baby. He mewled softly and opened his eyes. Lily smiled and both newly made parents gasped when two bright green orbs met their gazes. The baby boy looked over then and gurgled, a pudgy hand reaching out and catching a strand of Lily's hair. The witch smiled and James gently brushed back the hair from his grasp.

"How'd it go? Is Lily alright?" A handsome black haired man accompanied the shout as he entered the room. His blue eyes darted around and they brightened when he saw the baby sleeping in Angel's arms. Sirius Black leaped about excitedly and hurried over. "Is this your son? Lily, James he's–"

The Auror halted abruptly and he smiled sheepishly when the Potter's glared at him. Then he noticed the second bundle in Lily's arms.

"Twins!" Remus Lupin sighed at Sirius' exuberant shout as he walked in. "Remus look! Lily had twins!"

"They're adorable Lily," Remus said gently, looking over both children. The one in the midwife's arms whimpered softly and squirmed slightly before falling silent. The baby in Lily's arms blinked sleepily and snuggled into his blankets. "What are their names?"

"Hang on a sec," and James went to get his eldest from the woman. She smiled and handed him to the wizard. "Thanks,"

"James has Hayden Henry Potter," Lily said brightly. She looked down at the one she held. "And this, this is Christopher Peregrin Potter."

"Christopher Peregrin?" Remus asked with a wry grin. "You've been reading the Lord of the Rings haven't you? I like Christopher though."

And the Potters just smiled.

* * *

What was going on? Why did the room look so bright? He squirmed and someone gently shifted him. He swore he heard a woman scream. Sheesh, that was loud. He felt a soft blanket being wrapped around him and happily he snuggled into it. He was being shifted again he noticed and a soft unfamiliar voice entered his ears.

"He looks like you James," and a soft hand gently tickled him. At the name, his eyes snapped open and he was stunned into silence.

_Mum? Dad?_ He wasn't really aware of movement and he sighed happily when soft red hair was clutched in his hands. Then a loud noise made him inwardly flinch and his mouth went dry when two people walked in.

"Twins!" _Twins?_ He wondered. "Lily had twins!"

"They're adorable Lily," hearing the familiar voice, he smiled and settled deeper into his blankets. A conversation took place and the last words he heard were,

"…this is Christopher Peregrin Potter."

_Mum must've been reading Lord of the Rings. Christopher Peregrin Potter? Huh. I like that. Better than dull, boring Harry James Potter. Merlin I'm sleepy._

* * *

A/N: There's the Prologue! If you like this, then Read and Review! Or PM me. I don't care just as long as you tell me what you think. Just so you know, I might not get the first chapter up soon. I'm rather, really slow with updates. Sorry.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey again! Thanks everyone for reading this! That makes me very happy! Sorry This is late. XD Thanks for reading this! It makes me happy that people like this. I am aware that some of the characters are and will be a little bit or more out of character and I am sorry. I will try to amend that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed too. I appreciate the feedback. =D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own Characters. Everything belongs to JK Rowling

Quick notes: Harry/Chris will be referred as Chris. Harry has been thrown back into time when he died in his original world into this one, to save people he wasn't able to before but the catch his that he's not officially the "Boy-Who-Lived". And don't flame me telling me that Chris/Harry is wrong. He grew up differently. I'll admit that I don't have a good grasp with the other characters though so they may be off.

"Dialogue" = Speech

_Dialogue_ = Harry/Chris's thoughts

**Dialogue** = Character thoughts

One Step Back

Chapter One:

The heat of the flames did nothing to warm the young men and women as they stared at the burning building and the wreckage around them. In front of them, the proud landmark that was once Godric's Hollow burned and Lily Potter nee Evans gave a soft broken sob, leaning into her husband. James Potter hugged his wife close to him and next to them, Sirius Black was fighting almost literally tooth and nail against the firm grip of Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Remus Lupin was at his side, having fallen to his knees and broken into sobs. Along with them, other witches and wizards were staring, most of them hurrying to put out the flames of the burning wreckage.

"Albus!" The voice of Arthur Weasley rang out and the Potters, Sirius who had ripped himself out of Moody's grip and Remus who was one his feet within nanoseconds, rushed over to the older wizard. Standing next to the red haired man were the distraught Longbottoms, Alice and Frank, as well as Albus Dumbledore. Despite the carnage, Arthur was smiling broadly thought not without sadness and he quickly led the group into a semi destroyed room. In the middle of the room, the body of a woman laid motionless on the floor and three small forms were next to her, one of whom was crying loudly.

"It's a miracle. The children suffered no major damage, except for Hayden who has the mark of a curse backlashing at him and Neville who seemed to have gone into withdrawal next to the body of Augusta Longbottom. Christopher has no damage that we can see but he's awfully quiet. Where his brother was crying and Neville making soft noises, he's completely silent. But the better news, Voldemort is gone. He's nowhere to be found and there are no tracks of him leaving either."

* * *

"My condolences," Remus whispered softly to Frank as the auror gently picked up his son. The toddler's small hands instantly gripped his father's shirt and buried his face into the man's dirty robes. Frank smiled weakly and Alice let out a small sob.

"Mum probably came the moment the alarms went off. We keyed an extra ward on Neville," Frank said quietly. Lily and James gently picked up their sons, rocking them and holding them close. Hayden stopped crying and Lily gently wiped blood from her son's face. A small lighting bolt stood out in an angry red mark on the boy's pale skin. He whimpered and tears leaked from his eyes again.

"Moo'y," Chris's quiet mumbled made the sandy haired man look over and James gently transferred his second born child over to the other man. Remus smiled a bit watery and Chris leaned into the man. It was not lost on those gathered that Chris had a particular attachment to the werewolf and Sirius. "Moo'y, Wor'ail bad," hearing the small quiet confession, the werewolf stiffened; amber-chocolate eyes brightening to a bright golden hue. Sirius, who noticed the sudden change, gently took Chris from him. "Snake bad,"

"I'll be back pup," Remus said quietly, and he let his inner wolf take over for the first time, willingly. James and Lily gapped when their friend let out an animalistic roar and dashed headfirst into the flames.

"Remus!" Dumbledore screeched.

"You traitor!" Remus's bark was loud and harsh and a short portly form was thrown bodily from the fire. The whimpering form of Peter Pettigrew stared into the murderous eyes of his werewolf friend. He was so screwed. "How could you! James is your friend! And Lily!"

"Remus?" James asked quietly, almost afraid of what he was going to hear.

"He turned you over to Voldemort!" Remus shrilled. "He turned all of you to him!"

"You would've too!" Peter shrieked back, cowering when Remus snapped down at him, teeth bared angrily. "You would've been swayed by his power!"

"Over my cold dead body," Remus snarled. His wand was drawn and with a harsh, "Stupefy!", the man was stunned into a boneless mass.

"Lily, James, Frank, Alice" Dumbledore said quietly as he approached the group. "My condolences about Augusta, Frank. She was an amazing witch. And perhaps it is not the best time for this but, James, Hayden is the one. He defeated Voldemort and Hayden is also the Boy-Who-Lived. The scar he was given is proof. He's the savior of our world."

Over in Sirius' arms, Chris gave a small whimper and clutched at Sirius' robes.

_He's not gone. I can feel it. Hayden wasn't marked. Neville was…and myself again, though indirectly. Damn it! Why does this have to happen! Damn you Voldemort!_

* * *

**Time Skip: Forward about five years**

Sunlight streamed through the woods, striking snow and bark alike as the morning came, casting the woods into an ethereal glow of yellows and goldenrod. A new day had dawned and a small form stood in direct line of the glow, his shadow casting back behind him. Light dusty red-brown highlight shone in his dark black-brown hair as the sun played with it and his emerald eyes watched as the forest awoke, a soft, gentle smile hovering about his lips.

A few feet from him, a soft chatter alerted him as a small squirrel darted out from the safety of her home to peer around the cold wilderness. At the foot of the same tree, a red fox gently poked his head out and sniffed the air. Both animals looked at him and stared for a moment of suspicion. The child just smiled and waved slightly, making barely a noise. He stood like that for a long time, basking in the wonder that was nature. He let a rare genuine smile cross his lips.

The loud crinkle of grass crunching under snow and heavy boots made him turn, cringing faintly as the calm silence was shattered by the older man's arrival. His godfather stood, slightly annoyed as he placed a hand on the rough bark of an oak, his chest heaving and amber-chocolate eyes watching him. Behind the man came a darker haired one and his gray-blue eyes narrowed on the boy. The child tilted his head, blinking at them as soft hair fell into his face.

"Chris! Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?" The second man demanded. Christopher Potter blinked slowly and cocked an eyebrow that made Sirius Black twitch at how much it resembled a certain greasy haired git. If only Chris didn't hang out constantly with Severus Snape. Chris looked amused as Sirius shuddered, knowing where his thoughts were headed. Remus Lupin just chuckled softly, crossing the distance between him and his godson.

"Good Morning Uncle Remus," Chris murmured softly, his voice echoing in the quiet clearing. The fox behind him sniffed the air for a moment and Chris' eyes flickered back just as the fox darted back into his den. The squirrel had already left. "Morn' Uncle Sirius."

"You've been out here all morning," it wasn't a question and Remus surveyed his 'pup' carefully. Chris just shrugged and turned back around, letting the waking sun wash over him.

"Technically, it is still morning since the sun hasn't reached its zenith yet," was the answer and both men sighed. "It's about 8 in the morning,"

"Lily's worried sick. Let's go back and get you something to eat," Chris shrugged again and obediently followed the two men as they walked on back to the house.

"Are the Weasleys and the Longbottoms coming today? I must admit that I'm fond of the twins and Neville," Remus sighed and began to wonder if Chris's vocabulary was too big. Normal six year olds don't use the word fond. They use the simpler version: Like. And they don't use: Must admit. They just said it as blunt as possible.

* * *

He knew that it was normal for a wizarding family to bear non-humans in their family and bloodlines. After all, in history, a daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw wasn't completely human and she started the Veela Clans up in Bulgaria. Other non-humans would include metamophagi and shades. But to be what he was, it made life hard. Especially to be a dark creature in a pro-light family. Growing up as a vampire was going to be awful.

* * *

Chris quietly entered the kitchen and his mother beamed at him as he slid into his customary seat across from his ever-cheerful brother, Hayden. His elder brother was like him, the splitting image of James only his hair leaned more towards a reddish tint than the dark brown mop that James and Chris possessed. James looked at him over the top of his newspaper and Chris smiled slightly at his father. Remus and Sirius grinned as they entered, the former taking the empty spot on Chris's right and Sirius on Hayden's left. Lily hummed happily and she set out the plates before taking her spot next to James.

"Where were you this morning?" Hayden asked and Chris looked at his brother, fork hovering above his pancakes. "I woke and you weren't here."

"I took a walk," Chris answered, slicing neatly into his fluffy pancakes. He stabbed a few pieces and chewed before answering. "The sunrise was really pretty this morning. It made the forest glow."

"Alone?" James asked. Chris blinked, looking up from his pancakes.

"I didn't pass the wards if that's what you're asking Dad," Chris answered. James looked over at Remus and Sirius and his two best friends nodded. "I knew what to do and I left a note on the mantelpiece before I went out."

"…" James opened his mouth and close it before asking dumbly, "You did?"

Chris smiled slightly and stabbed his fork into a slice of pancake and chewed it thoughtfully. After a moment, he swallowed and said, "Yup. I even made it stand out. It was on the green and silver parchment that Uncle Severus likes so much." He ate for a moment and pointed his fork at his James. "You know, the parchment that he sent me for Christmas last year? The one that you hated and told me to send back but I said that I really like it?"

"Oh," James said dumbly. Chris smiled and pushed his empty plate back.

"Thanks mum. I'm done," Chris said cheerily. "May I be excused? I told Uncle Severus that I would mail him this morning."

"Why do you hang out with that greasy git so much?!" Sirius blurted. Lily glared at him and Chris slowly turned towards his other "uncle".

"Because Uncle Severus is a really good Potions Master," Chris answered flatly. "Are you aware that he received his masters when he was 18? He currently holds the youngest record for getting a masters. And besides, mum likes him."

"Who cares how good he is?" Sirius muttered. "Doesn't mean that I like him,"

"Don't worry Black," the drawling voice made heads turn in surprise. "I don't like you either. Or Potter. But Chris's an exception. He'll be a fine potions master." A dark haired man slinked into the room, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed neatly in front of his chest. He was pale, but not so much that he looked frequently ill and his shoulder length hair had been pulled back by a black ribbon. His robes were a dark blue in color and were hemmed with silver. "I apologize for arriving unannounced Lily. I didn't mean to come so early. I was ambushed by letters at my place."

"So you got them all?" Chris asked brightly. Severus Snape raised a slow eyebrow and Sirius twitched at how much it resembled Chris that morning. The Potions Master reached inside his robes and pulled out a large stack that he tied together with string.

"Every single one Brat. And no, I will not get you a golden potions cauldron for Christmas this year." his words were accompanied with a smirk and Remus smiled at the two and their interaction. Lily just smiled and crossed to embrace her old friend which Chris pouted.

"Ignore James and Sirius. You're welcome here as long as it's not 4 in the morning and we're all asleep." The red haired woman said pleasantly. Snape smiled and laughed softly.

"Mrs. Potter!" the call came from living room and the Potter family, Remus, Sirius, and Snape walked out into the room. A crash sounded and Lily winced as a pair of red haired twins pulled themselves up, soot dusting their faces and they smiled brightly. Behind them was an older red head and he smiled apologetically at the Potters, inclining his head respectfully. "Sorry Mrs. Potter. Fred and George wanted to come and mum sent me ahead with them. The rest of the family will come by later. Hello Professor Snape."

"Chris!" the twins cried out in stereo and the six year-old yelped when they tackled him. They fell over into a laughing heap.

* * *

Elsewhere, the small boy frowned as he stared at his father, step father to be accurate. The man sneered down at him and the boy frowned defiantly up at him. There was a sharp crack and skin broke, blood dripping down the arm he had raised to protect himself. There was a shrill scream and the boy saw a flash of green light from behind his arm. The man he called step-father was dead at his feet, mouth dropped open in horror.

"Sweetie?" the woman asked softly, reaching for her son. The child whimpered softly and he walked into his mother's embrace.

"Mummy, he didn't like my trick," was all the little child said. "He didn't like my trick with the shadows."

"Oh darling," she said softly. She hugged her son tighter and release him, pulling back to look him in the face. She gently dabbed along the cut and he flinched. "Sorry,"

"Arralene?" a man emerged from the shadows in the room, brows furrowed and concern in his face as he walked over. His eyes narrowed when he saw the cut. "What happened?"

"Brother," the woman started quietly. "I don't care if he is too young. He needs to know how to control the Shade part of him. Train my son. And find me a good lawyer. This sonofabitch struck my son," and she kicked the dead body in the living room.

* * *

***Time Skip: Forward about 4 years***

"Mum! Dad! Wake up!" Hayden practically yelled at the top of his lungs, jumping on the bed that housed his parents. Lily moaned and hid her face under her pillow.

"Hayden, just let mum and dad sleep," Chris said from the doorway. "Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius said that they'll take us to Diagon Alley today with the Weasleys and Neville."

"Muuuuuuummm!" Hayden whined and finally, both woke up.

"Fine. Fine. We're up Hayden," James said through a yawn. "We're up."

"I'll get breakfast," Chris said gently from the door and he slipped from the room.

* * *

The Potters sighed softly as they were greeted upon entering the Leaky Cauldron. Hayden almost basked in the attention while Chris just shoved his hands in his robe pockets and slinked forward behind his family, his robes billowing out behind him like a certain Hogwarts Potions Master. Behind him, looking rather amused at Chris' display were the Weasleys, Neville Longbottom and Remus; Sirius was chattering with James about the newest line racing broom, the Nimbus 2000.

"Can we get our wands first?" Chris asked quietly. Lily turned at his question and lightly ruffled his hair.

"No Problem sport," Sirius called back.

"Ron's already got a wand," Molly Weasley commented. "Bill gave him his old wand."

"He needs his own," Chris found himself speaking. He pinked when the others looked at him. "Every Witch or Wizard has their own wand. To use another person's wand isn't good because you never know when they'll backfire on you. Unless the core is the same, there may be a chance that you won't be able to use it."

"But—" Mrs. Weasley bit her lip and looked at her Mr. Weasley. James and Sirius caught the exchange and Sirius said, "I'll get it." The Weasleys looked almost embarrassed and when they were going to protest, Sirius raised his hand and said, "Gimme a dozen of your mince pies and some of your homemade fudge and we're even Molly."

"But-But," Sirius smiled and the group entered Diagon Alley.

* * *

The large group meandered their way through the Alley and after having to draw Sirius, James, Hayden, Ron and the Twins from the Quidditch shop; they arrived at Ollivander's. They entered and Chris grimaced faintly when the dust wafted into his nose. Lily looked amused as both Chris, because of the dust, and Remus because of his heightened senses, began to sneeze violently.

"Welcome back James, Lily, Sirius, Remus," the voice came from nowhere and the children all jumped in fright while Chris' eyes snapped towards the source. A strange looking old man walked out from behind a shelf and he nodded towards the children. "Christopher, Hayden, Ronald, Neville I was wondering when I'd see all of you."

"He-He—" Chris sneezed and he rubbed his nose before finishing, "Hello Mr. Ollivander," The old man merely smiled and nodded.

"Who would like to go first?" and everyone but Hayden stepped back. "Ah. Come up then Mr. Potter. Which one is your wand arm?"

"Right," Hayden answered. The man nodded and allowed a measuring tape to measure the boy's arm as he hurried off into the back to find a wand. Hayden looked irritated as the tape began to measure his torso and with a fierce slap, he knocked the tape to the floor just as Ollivander walked back out, a few boxes in hand.

"Try this one," Hayden barely touched the wand when it was snatched back quickly and another was placed into his hands. That one too was snatched back and this continued for a few dozen more wands before Ollivander got a really strange look on his face. Practically diving into the back of the store, he reemerged with a dusty box. "If you will,"

Hayden shrugged and took the wand, gasping softly when a wave of warmth spread from his fingers to his toes. He waved the wand and out came golden sparks. Chris smiled and clapped as his brother stepped back with his new wand and Ollivander spoke quickly with James and Lily.

_That's my old wand. Holly, Phoenix Feather, good for defense._

"Mister Potter," Chris looked up and blinked when he realized that Ron had already got his wand. He blushed softly and smiled up. "Which one is your wand arm?"

"I'm ambidextrous," was Chris's reply. James looked surprised and he turned to Remus and Sirius with a, "Is he really?" Chris laughed softly at his father and he nodded. "But I use my right more often."

"Very well," and the measuring tape came back out. It measured quickly and Chris didn't seem fazed as the tape began to measure his torso and legs. He laughed softly as the tape began to circle his head. Ollivander came back out and said, "Enough," and the tape obediently came back down. Chris tilted his head and looked at the man.

_I wonder what my wand this time will be. Hayden took my old wand from last time. What about this time?_

"Try this one," Chris gently took the wand and involuntarily, he winced and Ollivander took the wand from him. Ollivander hummed and handed him another wand. About half an hour later, all the wands possible in Ollivander's store was resting at Chris's feet. Ollivander looked gleeful. "I have never had a wizard who I didn't have a wand for. Curious. Come with me Mister Potter, we'll have to make one for you."

Chris blinked and quietly followed the man into the back room. Ollivander was quick to bustle around and he brought of various woods for the boy to look at. Chris shrugged and gently touched each on before settling with a dark blue-black block of wood and a nice white one.

"Those two feel nice." Ollivander look at him and frowned thoughtfully.

"You're ambidextrous you say?" Chris nodded and Ollivander began muttering. Chris looked around as the man talked to himself. "You are a strange one Mister Potter. I'll have to go to the ministry for you."

"Eh? Why?" Chris asked and Ollivander trotted out with Chris at his heels. "Why would you have to see the ministry for my wand?" Ollivander motioned Lily over and the witch was there, looking confused. It took a moment before Alice Longbottom followed as well when the wizard motioned to her and Neville.

"Good news, I can create a wand for Christopher and Neville," Chris' brows furrowed and Neville wondered how the wizard would know that none of the wands in the store would work for him. "Other news, I need to floo the Ministry to get permission to give your sons two wands."

* * *

It took a while and after the group left to get food, with Neville and Chris staying behind, Ollivander emerged from his backroom, soot dusting his salt and pepper hair. He looked pleased and for a moment, both Neville and Chris weren't sure if that was a good thing.

'The ministry has agreed to allow me to craft the both of you two wands,"

* * *

Chris was puzzled as he walked from the Wand Shop. Ollivander had indeed crafted them both two wands and Neville looked just as puzzled as himself. The wizard had even provided holsters for them, free of charge. Neville had received one black elder wood wand with two dragon heartstrings, one of an Asian dragon, the Shenlong, the other of a Hungarian Horntail as the cores, good for defense and potions and one of white ash with a phoenix talon as the core good for protection and charms. Both had handles of rosewood and 12 ½ inches both.

Chris himself had received one of black elder wood with the core of crystallized phoenix ash, good for protection and charms and one of white ash with a scale of the dragon Bahamut coupled with basilisk blood, a wand best for offensive magic and potions. His hand handles of rosewood as well and were a little bit longer and 12 ¾ inches. But why did they need two wands?

The two were quiet as they walked behind their families, both wands strapped to their forearms; the Elder wood for Neville, strapped to his right for easy access and the opposite for his white ash wand. Chris had his almost the same with his offensive wand to his right and his defensive one to his left. They were quiet, so quiet in fact that Remus looked back in worry.

"Boys?" Chris's head jerked up and with a quick snap of their wrists, both boys had their offensive wands drawn and eyes looked around frantically for an enemy. Remus smiled at them and they smiled sheepishly, sliding their wands back into their sleeves. Remus looked surprised at their speed and paranoia and wondered what Ollivander had told them and why they were stowing their wand in their sleeves.

"We're fine Uncle Remus," Chris said softly. Chris's eyes flickered and he locked eyes with Neville. "We're fine right Nev?"

"Yup. Perfectly fine,"

* * *

Ollivander wasn't sure if he should cry or laugh in joy as he stared at the quiet boy in front of him. The child met his gaze with calm dark hazel eyes, his stance relaxed but muscles tensed and ready to spring. It overall screamed, "Assassin" and that surprised him for such a young child to be one. At once, he knew that there was no wand in his store for the young budding wizard.

"Madame Zabini, I will need to craft wands for your son and he will most likely need two." Three youngsters in one generation who needed two wands. Watch out Wizarding world. Those three will craft the future.

* * *

"Welcome to Madame Malkins," a witch said brightly as the group walked into the store. Lily smiled at the witch and she motioned to the children. "Ah, for Hogwarts dearies?"

"Yes Ma'am," Neville answered. The witch smiled at him and motioned for them all to a stood to be measured.

Chris wasn't sure if he wanted to cringe or not as he waited for the seamstresses to measure him. Next to him, a blonde child aristocrat stood between him and Neville and Neville was much to busy thinking to notice the look of possible disgust in the boy's face. Finally after a moment, Neville surprised everyone by turning to his left and offering his hand with a polite, "Hello. I'm Neville Longbottom, 13th century pureblood."

_Good show Neville._ Chris thought with a grin and deciding to break walls and status quo, he too turned to his right and offered his hand to the blonde aristocrat.

"Christopher Potter, half-blood and unafraid to kick your arse," The blonde looked surprised at the declaration and hesitated for a moment, gray-silver eyes flickering towards his watching parents and for once, he ignored their disapproving frown and crossed his arms to grasp the other boys.

"Draco Malfoy, 13th century pureblood."

Away from the trio, Lily smiled hesitantly as her son interacted with the Malfoy Scion. They had an aversion to Muggle-Born witches and her son's interaction was strange. She blamed the language on Sirius and James though.

"Are you serious?!" the Malfoy heir's sudden squawk made heads turn and Chris was smiling brightly.

"That's my Uncle but yes. I was," Chris answered with a grin. "If you were to look at the Black Family tree, there was a Dorea Black who married Charlus Potter and since your mother is descended from a Black, that makes you and I cousins of some sort."

"James/Lucius!" Lily and the blonde Narcissa Malfoy exclaimed in unison as their husbands keeled over in a faint. Draco and Chris looked over and they two exchanged glances with Neville before bursting into laughter.

"Aren't you surprised Sirius?" Remus asked softly to the black haired man on his left. Sirius looked at him and shrugged.

"Not really. I face the tapestry all the time so I knew that. I thought James would've noticed it with the amount of time he stares at the Malfoy name and wanting to blast it off," the man said simply. He grinned roguishly and lightly punched Remus. "You won't judge me now would you?" and he went over to wake his best friend and cousin-in-law. Remus just shook his head and smiled.

**Never,** and Remus followed the other man while Hayden and Ron looked at Neville, Chris, and Draco like they had grown two heads.

* * *

"Are we gonna be late?" Chris asked, his trunk in hand as he watched his family bustle about. Upstairs, Hayden shrilled something about "can't find my socks!" and Chris smiled. Good thing he packed the night before. Next to him, Lily looked amused.

"Don't worry, we'll get there."

Taking his mother's words, he nodded and set his trunk down, sitting on the polished wood. Next to him, in a cage, a beautiful owl hooted dolefully, golden eyes bright. Absently, Chris stuck his fingers through the bars of the cage and petted the soft plumage of the white owl. She nipped his fingers.

* * *

It turned out that they were late leaving the house but luckily, with a slightly maniac Sirius at the wheel of the car, they arrived at Kings Cross Station with over an hour to spare. Of course, the moment the car stopped, Chris shot out of the vehicle and fell to his hands and knees on the sidewalk and shrieked happily, "Land!"

"I take it you're the devil incarnate in the car?" Frank Longbottom asked with an amused smile as his family arrived. Neville grinned as he stared at Chris practically hugging the sidewalk. He snickered and at the sound, Chris looked up and yelped when someone picked him up.

"It's our ickle firstie!" Chris sighed and let himself be swung around. When they stopped, he was hanging upside down over Fred's shoulder and he looked at a giggling Ginny Weasley.

"How's it goin' Ginny?" he asked. She giggled some more and Chris grunted when Fred began walking, his shoulder digging into his back. "He's never going to put me down is he?"

"I don't think so," Ron answered, chuckling at his friend's misfortune. Chris and Ron never got along entirely and Ron was a best friend to Hayden while Chris had taken an immediate liking to the Weasley Twins and Neville.

"Fred, put me down," Chris growled, grunting for the third time when the older boy's shoulder dug into him again. His "carrier" just whistled and lightly patted his head.

"Nope," and Chris groaned. Thinking, he slipped his offensive wand from his arm and prodded the older boy's back. Fred yelped in surprise and the reaction was immediate; they both collapsed into a heap. Lily moaned in embarrassment while James laughed softly as the duo tried to untangle themselves.

* * *

"Bye mum," Hayden said with a tight hug to his mother. Lily sniffed and all three Potter men winced slightly. "We'll be back by the holidays. We'll write."

"I'll make sure that he does," Chris added. "I'll write too, every day and if not then every week."

"I'll miss you both," Lily sniffed. Chris smiled softly and hugged his mother. Pulling back, Chris place a soft kiss to his mother's cheek before turning to his father, Sirius and Remus. He smiled and embraced all three of them and he finally asked a question that was nagging at him.

"Dad," James looked at him and Chris smiled nervously. "If-If I end up in Slytherin, will you disown me? I mean, Potters for generations were in Gryffindor and all so,"

"Nope. You're still Chris and if you're in Slytherin, just give Snape hell from us okay?" Sirius answered and James nodded to his best friend's words. Chris sighed softly in relief but the fear still nagged him.

* * *

"Do you mind?" Chris and Neville looked up from their game of Exploding Snap and both blinked at the boy standing in their doorway. He had a slight olive tint to his skin and a head of dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes. He was already dressed in his school robes though the sleeves of his robes were cut wider than regular robes and he looked at the two. He smiled shyly. "Everywhere else is full,"

"Nope. Not at all," Neville answered with a smile. The stranger smiled and walked in, sitting down. "I'm Neville Longbottom, this is Chris Potter."

"Blaise Zabini," the boy answered. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise Blaise," and a tentative friendship was made. About half an hour later and 4 games of exploding snap passed, the door to the compartment opened and a bushy haired girl poked her head in. She blushed when all three boys looked at her.

"Hello," Chris began pleasantly. _Hermione_.

"Um…hi," she squeaked. She blushed darker. "Er…do you mind? My other compartment kinda locked me out."

"Not at all," Blaise answered after looking at the other two. "I'm Blaise, that's Neville and he's Chris."

"Hermione Granger," she said softly.

A good six hours or so later, when night had begun to fall over the land, the train came to a stop. With nonchalance, Chris and Neville began to lead their compartment out and they breathed in the fresh air of Hogsmeade station with a goofy grin. Hermione shivered and Chris frowned when he thought of the skirts that were on the girl's uniforms. They weren't very warm were they? Chris hummed lightly before casting a quick warming charm on their party. Blaise blinked when the warmth washed over him and he looked at Chris who was stowing his wand away. Hermione smiled gratefully and Neville raised an eyebrow.

"Mum taught it to me," Chris answered. "After dad and Uncle Sirius tossed me in the lake last week."

"Four to a boat! Four to a boat!" the booming voice rang out and Chris waved cheerily at the man who towered over everyone, Rubeus Hagrid. Chris was quick to snag Blaise's hand and Hermione's before he dragged the two off to a boat while Neville followed behind with a grin. They clambered into a boat and a few boats over, Hayden and Ron had stepped into a boat with two pretty East Indian twins. In the boat next to Hayden's, Draco was sitting with two troll like first years and a quiet boy who had his face buried in a book Hagrid nodded as the kids all got into boats. Satisfied, he called out, "Forward!"

* * *

_The castle is even grander than I remember. A sense of familiarity in a world that I can change. Merlin I missed the school_.

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 1! XD I like how it turned out. So we've introduced some of the major characters and some of them aren't human, Blaise Zabini and an unnamed one. Please read and REVIEW! I appreciate the feedback and thank you to all the ones who have followed thus far in this story…even thought it's short. I also admit that I do not know my woods or wand history. Forgive me.

More Quick Notes: Blaise is a Shade, a dark creature that can travel through shadows to get anywhere, are gifted with superior speed and stealth and most of the time, the best assassins/spies, trained by his uncles and someone who wasn't named that's a vampire in a Pro-Light family, gifted with immortality, superior senses and overall a dark creature.

The Severus/Sirius/James rivalry is still there but it's been toned down after spending 11 years with him on semi-friendly terms, due to Chris and Lily. The Potter-Malfoy rivalry is going to be demolished with the interaction of Chris and Draco. =D


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow. I'm on a roll! Yay! I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love you guys. Thank you for reviewing! It makes me happy! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own Characters. Everything belongs to JK Rowling

Side Notes and Some Answers:

From: goddessa39

Interesting... so are Harry/Chris, Nev, Blaise and Draco from the future?

Answer:

Good question. Yes and No. Draco and Blaise are not from the future and Chris/Harry is. Neville currently is hovering in between and is most likely going to end up from the future.

Draco is just breaking down walls of Status Quo and making friends with his cousin(s), Hayden and Chris though more so Chris than Hayden.

Blaise is a Shade, a dark creature capapble of traveling though shadow and is gifted with surperior speed/stealth than normal humans. He was trained as an assassin by his uncle and holds no biases on muggleborns or pureblood witches and wizards.

From: athenakitty

I'm a bit surprised that James never took a really good look at the Black's family tapestry. Just when will Chris get a gold potion cauldron from Severus? Did someone take a picture of the James/Lucius fainting at the robe store? Guess Chris would be hugging the sidewalks a bit more, if Sirius's is going to do the driving everytime. :D Does this mean that Hayden know that he's not the BWL?

Answer:

Yup. James doesn't look beyond Malfoy's name to see his own on the tapestry and he stares at it so often, almost wishing if he could banish Lucius Malfoy off his best friend's family tree…which makes it rather funny. Chris will get his cauldron eventually and Fred probably took pictures of Lucius/James fainting at the robe store. And as long as Sirius is driving, Chris will most likely hug the ground whenever they park. Hayden doesn't know that he isn't the actual boy who lived. He, along with most of the wizarding world, believes that he was the one to destroy Voldemort.

"Dialogue" = Speech

_Dialogue_ = Harry/Chris's thoughts

**Dialogue** = Character thoughts

* * *

The castle was grand and many intakes of breath were heard as the boats neared. Chris smiled fondly and Neville grinned, brown eyes bright as he looked at the school. Next to them, Hermione looked ecstatic while Blaise remained impassive, his eyes taking in every possible detail of his surroundings.

In the next boat over, a soft gasp of wonder made the Italian turn and his eyes landed on a honey brown haired first year; the boy who had gotten in the same boat as Draco. His book laid open in his hands and a look of awe crossed his face as he looked up at the castle. Gray-blue eyes flickered and Blaise blinked when their eyes met. The other nodded in an almost shy manner and Blaise returned it with a soft smile.

"Blaise," hearing his name, the boy turned from the other and tilted his head at Neville who grinned widely at him. "C'mon. We're heading ashore."

The boats gently bumped onto shore and immediately Neville and Chris jumped out of the boats and gently pushed the remaining few feet to dock the boats; not caring too much when the hem of their robes got wet. Blaise got off next, landing with a soft thump on the moist ground and he extended a hand towards Hermione.

"Miss Granger," he offered politely. The girl blushed and tentatively took his hand and he led her off. The girl was quick to join Chris and Neville as they began marching up the steps towards the school and Blaise stayed behind for a moment to watch the other students get off. There was a yelp and instincts reacted before his mind did and Blaise suddenly found himself with an armful of another first year; the other boy in Draco's boat. The other pinked and murmured a quiet thank you. Blaise just nodded.

"Blaise! Hurry up!" Chris called impatiently back to him, standing on the steps, emerald eyes bright with cheer. "You may be the last to get sorted but c'mon!"

"Be right there Chris!" Blaise yelled back. He looked at the boy next to him and smiled slightly. "Coming?"

The other boy nodded and the duo began their trek towards the school, following the other students. Among them, Theodore Nott couldn't help but look towards the other first year who had caught him. His cheeks pinked a little and he hid a soft smile behind his book. He seemed nice. Theodore hurried to catch up when he began to fall behind.

* * *

Hagrid watched as the children, a good 20 or so new students, walked behind him and the man smiled. Nodding around, he raised a heavy fist and pounded on the door with three great, big "Booms". Hayden winced a little when the loud booms rang in his ears and he and Ron looked nervously at each other. Behind them and considerably more relaxed, Chris was talking softly with Neville while offering soothing words to the clearly nervous girl they stood with. A little bit farther back, Draco Malfoy was debating whether or not to move forward and when a darker skinned boy politely asked him to move, he gently shifted to one side allowing him to reach Chris with a quiet honey-haired boy behind him. Draco decided then. In three quick strides, he crossed towards Chris.

"Alright there?" he asked quietly and the emerald eyed boy blinked before turning. He grinned.

"A little better than 'Mione," Chris answered simply. Draco blinked and looked at the girl next to the other. The first thing he noted was her overly bushy hair and the fact that she looked like she was going to be sick. Chris prodded her gently and she looked up. "Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy. Draco, this is Hermione Granger."

"It's nice to meet you," Draco offered politely. The girl blinked, looking a little startled and she smiled weakly.

"Hi," she squeaked. Chris just smiled and ruffled her hair earning a squawk and his hand was slapped away. Hermione scowled. "Leave my hair alone!"

"Quite the spitfire isn't ya?" Neville was grinning and she huffed and turned away. Draco looked between the three of them, puzzled. The dark skinned boy just laughed softly. Hermione frowned and began to walk forward. "'Mione! It was a joke!"

"They've been trying to get a rise out of her since the train ride," he informed softly, to both Draco and the boy behind him. He blinked for a moment and extended his hands to both males. "I'm Blaise Zabini, the fourth member of this bizarrely formed group."

"We're not that bad!" Chris and Neville squawked in unison. The Italian just looked at them and raised a slow eyebrow.

"Draco Malfoy," the blonde aristocrat said and took the hand in front if him.

"Theodore Nott," the other boy murmured and took Blaise's hand.

"Brilliant," Chris said brightly. "I'm Chris Potter, this is Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger. Up a few paces—Hey! We're going in! Finally."

"Eh…" Theodore asked blankly and Neville chuckled as the students began to move forward. Draco sighed softly and murmured to Neville, "I swear he gets those scatter-brained genes from Sirius."

"Wouldn't doubt it," Ron's voice floated back as the redhead fell into pace with them. He looked at Draco a little bit wary but Draco just nodded back. "Though I think his dad may have contributed some. Ron Weasley,"

"Pleasure, Blaise Zabini," the boy said smoothly. He waved a hand to the other two. "Theodore Nott and you know Draco,"

"So, how do you think they're gonna sort the lot of us?" Ron asked the other boys. Theodore shrugged and Ron sighed. "I swear Chris and Hayden know but they're not telling me a thing. And I think Fred and George, my older twin brothers, said something about fighting trolls and the fact that Remus and Sirius agreed enthusiastically didn't help my nerves."

"It would be illogical for first years to be going up against a Troll," Theodore said quietly. "Although Trolls have very little intelligence, the strength they possess would kill or at the very least main us if we were to go against them. Another thing, though we possess more intellect, most of us do not know any spells so fighting a troll would be very dangerous and very reckless."

"…huh. I never thought of that," Ron said though not without a slightly puzzled look. Theodore smiled slightly. Blaise hummed thoughtfully as the group headed up into the warmth of the school.

* * *

The children marched their way into the school and waited at the entrance of the Great Hall where a stern looking witch was waiting. Hagrid nodded to her.

"The first years Professor," the woman nodded and the large man entered the hall quickly and shut the doors behind him. The witch looked at all of them and waited until they were settled before speaking. When her eyes landed on Draco and Ron who were speaking in hushed tones, her eyebrows rose slightly in amazement.

"Welcome," she started and heads turned and they were quiet immediately. "I am professor McGonagall. In a moment, you will be sorted into a house, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you stay here at Hogwarts, your house will be you home. Anything you do will either earn you house points or you lose points." The woman looked at them before entering the hall and the children waited nervously.

"Hermione, it'll be fine," Chris said to the pale girl. She looked up and her eyes were wide, wide enough to almost fill her face.

"Oh but what if I'm not worthy? What if whatever they're doing decides that I'm not worthy to be here because I'm muggle born?" She asked frantically. It was noted that while she was freaking out, her hair frizzed quite a bit. "What-What?"

"What if my aunt had a mustache, she'd be my uncle," Chris said brightly. Hermione stopped abruptly in her litany and stared at the boy. Hayden snickered when he saw her face. The utter disbelief shone clearly in her face as well as the faces of the other children. Hermione stared for a moment and gave a shrill screech of, "Christopher Potter that is not funny!"

"Just chill. If you weren't going to be here, you never would've gotten you're letter," Neville drawled. His lips quirked. "Though I'll disagree with you 'Mione, that was pretty funny."

"Oh shut up," the girl snapped. Blaise chuckled softly, looking amused. She glowered and him and he inclined his head politely.

"You're not nervous anymore," Draco pointed out and Hermione stopped and blinked. "Ergo, their tactic worked."

"Eek!" the shriek came from behind and instantly, Chris had pushed Hayden and Hermione behind him and flicked his wrist, drawing his wand. The shield charm instantly sped out and a few wet splats were heard. A ghost wearing a belled hat pouted and swept down, pulling out a few balloons. From the splatters of color on the shield, they were filled with paint.

"Impedimenta!" Chris shouted and a streak of light left his wand and in seconds, the ghost was flying backwards, just as the doors opened. McGonagall looked surprised as the ghost flew into the great hall. She looked even more so when she saw the shield charm around the students. Chris had the decency to blush when she stared at him and his drawn wand. "Er…sorry professor," and he slid his wand up his sleeve but not before dispelling the shield.

"They're ready for you now," and the witch swept in. Behind her, the students looked up in wonder and Chris smiled when he heard Hermione whisper, "It's charmed to look like the sky. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A history_."

It was noted with amusement from his friends and with some slight surprise from the school that his robes billowed out behind him eerily like a Potions Master. McGonagall waited next to a stool and her eyebrows rose when she saw the robes billowing and her eyes flickered towards the head table. Severus Snape just smirked, hiding his expression behind his goblet that he picked up while a seat over, Sirius Black chuckled slightly. Some of the first years yelped when the hat on the stool opened its mouth and began to sing. ((Insert First Year Sorting Hat Song.)) When the song ended, the hall applauded cheerfully and McGonagall nodded, unrolling a parchment in her hands.

"When I call your name, you will come to the stool and the hat will be placed on your head. The hat will then decide where you will go," the witch said. In the crowd of first years, Hayden blinked in amusement as Ron bristled, hissing darkly, "I hate the twins," Chris just laughed. "Abbot, Hannah."

There was a squeak and a girl was pushed forward. Chris watched as she headed towards the stool. Chris smiled and leaned over to the side, whispering towards Neville, "A sickle, Hufflepuff." The boy blinked and with a faint smile and a knowing glint in his eyes, he nodded. A moment later, "HUFFLEPUFF!" and Neville scowled though his lips were threatening to tilt up and he passed a silver coin into Chris's hands.

"Bones, Susan,"

Neville turned and grinned, saying, "Same wager, Hufflepuff," Chris nodded and a second later, he was handing his newly acquired sickle back to his owner. Blaise blinked when the coin passed in front of him and he threw a questioning glance at the two.

"Bet, right house wins," Chris said quickly. Blaise nodded and when "Boot, Terry" was called up, Blaise murmured,

"Ravenclaw, sickle." His two friends looked at each other and nodded.

"RAVENCLAW!" Chris and Neville grumbled and passed two coins to the Italian. This continued for a while, all three boys passing the coins back and forth depending on who won and Hayden looked at them in puzzlement.

"Granger, Hermione!" the witch next to all three of them squeaked and Blaise blinked when she didn't move. He sighed softly and pressed a gentle hand to her back and pushed her forward. Hermione stumbled and white faced, she sat on the stool.

"Ravenclaw, same wager," Blaise said softly.

"Gryffindor," Neville pressed and Chris added, "Slytherin,"

On the stool, Hermione fidgeted for a while and her face began to grow pink as she argued with the hat. Finally, the hat gave the equivalent of a snort and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" As the girl beamed and handed the hat towards McGonagall, Neville happily pocketed two sickles and bounded up as his name was called.

"Hufflepuff," Blaise stated firmly. Chris seemed to debate it for a moment and he said, "Gryffindor,"

Hayden blinked when his brother and his Italian friend both toppled over when the word, "SLYTHERIN!" ripped from the hat's mouth. Neville seemed surprised himself as he took off the hat to give to McGonagall. Up at the head table, Sirius smirked and leaned across a surprised Filius Flitwick and said smugly, "You owe me a galleon Sev."

"Malfoy, Draco!" The blonde gave a small bow to Chris who rolled his eyes and the aristocrat sauntered forward, taking a seat on the stool. The hat came down and it took a moment before it opened its brim wide and shouted to a surprised audience, "GRYFFINDOR!" And as Draco calmly made his way towards the scarlet and gold bannered table, taking an open seat next to Hermione, Snape leaned over Flitwick and said to Sirius, "I owe you nothing."

"Are you two betting on the students?" Flitwick asked squeakily. Sirius and Snape both nodded and the small professor sighed.

* * *

Down on the floor, the bet between Blaise and Chris had died down and Chris was now idly counting tiles on the floor and how many candles were floating in the air. When he got to about 32 candles and 15 tiles near his feet, a nervous shuffle behind him alerted him that someone was trying to get through. The honey haired boy smiled weakly and he headed towards the stool.

"Theodore Nott," Blaise informed quietly, dark eyes watching the other sit on the stool. The first year's brows furrowed and he stiffened when something interfered with his senses. His eyes darted around and his lips pulled back into a half-snarl as he recognized the magic interfering. A vampire.

* * *

He sat quietly watching the proceedings before him and he brushed back a lock of amber-brown hair from his dark gray eyes. The shade had sensed him and he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. He clapped politely when the latest first year, a small honey haired boy, Theodore Nott, was declared a Ravenclaw and he scrambled towards the bronze and navy table. Theodore was welcomed cheerfully and the boy smiled shyly before he turned gray-blue eyes towards the newest first year to be sorted, Pansy Parkinson.

He smiled fondly, remembering how he was like that. He stiffened and his eyes flickered towards the shade and their eyes locked. The older student grimaced faintly and nodded to the boy. It took a moment but the first year finally turned away.

* * *

Hayden muffled a yawn as he waited for his name to be called. After the Nott boy, a girl named Pansy Parkinson became a Slytherin, a pair of twins split, the one called Padma heading towards the Ravenclaw bannered table, the other heading towards the Gryffindors. Some other girl he didn't catch the name of became a Hufflepuff. Then,

"Potter, Christopher!" and his twin marched up, robes still billowing behind him. Hayden rolled his eyes at his brother. At the table, Flitwick looked at the two men he sat in between and asked, "Did you bet on what house he would go in?"

"No," was the simultaneous reply. The small wizard's brows furrowed.

"And why not? You did it for the Malfoy and Longbottom scions,"

"Because we both know where he's going," Sirius answered simply. "Chris's very fond of Severus you know and he's very cunning. Did you know that he pranked us? Us! The Legendary Marauders! Remus's Godson!"

"SLYTHERIN!" and the boy just smiled brightly to the stunned crowd, turned and waved brightly at Sirius and Snape before hurrying off to join Neville at the silver and green bannered table. Flitwick watched for a moment as the boy interacted with an older student politely and he asked, "What did he do?"

"Charmed everything pink and we could only sing whenever we opened out mouths for 24 hours. Remus was mortified when he went to work like that. Lily and Sev here got a kick out of it."

"Potter, Hayden!" The hat didn't even sit on his head for more than 3 seconds and the Gryffindor table was hooting as the Boy-Who-Lived joined their ranks. A black boy named Dean Thomas joined them and a girl, Lisa Turpin, joined the Ravenclaws. When Ron walked up, he blinked and the hat immediately called, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the redhead joined their table. That left Blaise.

Not even waiting his name, he walked up silently and gracefully and sat on the stood. The hat took a while with him and with the way Blaise's eyes was twitching, it obviously wasn't a good experience. A minute later, Blaise was declared a Slytherin and he joined Chris and Neville.

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore stood and spread his arms wide. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Let the feast begin!"

* * *

"Hey, Adrian," Neville asked an older student and the Slytherin who introduced himself as Adrian Pucey blinked and looked at the boy. "Who's the dude with the funky turban next to Sev?"

"Next to who?" was the reply and Neville blinked and laughed slightly.

"Sorry, I meant Professor Snape," Adrian hummed and looked up. His eyes darted around and he nodded.

"Oh, that's Professor Quirrell. He teaches Muggle Studies," and Neville thanked him quietly. His eyes looked at the man and he shuddered.

"Don't like him," the boy murmured. Across from him, Chris nodded an affirmative and instinctively scooted over when footsteps rang out behind him. Pucey blinked and the hall went quiet as the Ravenclaw joined them. He smiled weakly and Neville just smiled.

"Hello Theodore," Chris said brightly. "Sorry 'bout leaving so abruptly earlier. I'm a bit scatterbrained. Anyways, glad you joined us."

"So I've heard," Theodore answered with a soft laugh, reaching for a goblet. "It was rather lonely at my table. All the people I knew were either here or at the Gryffindors."

"Oi, shove over," hearing the voice, Chris sighed and looked up at two identical faces. The Slytherin table looked astonished and the younger Potter twin shifted slightly to allow room for the older students. Fred instantly squeezed himself between Chris and a bulky fourth year who Chris was pretty sure named Marcus Flint while George walked around and settled himself next to Neville and a new first year girl named Daphne Greengrass. Fred stabbed viciously into a potato on Chris's plate and chewed it thoughtfully before addressing Adrian and the boy he sat next to. "How was your summer Pucey? Higgs?"

"Er…" Adrian looked uncertain before answering, "Okay?" George smiled and reached for a roll.

"Glad to hear, I'm George, he's Fred," the redhead introduced to Theodore and Blaise.

"Theodore," the boy said softly. Blaise nodded and took a sip from his goblet before answering, "Blaise Zabini,"  
"Cool. Nice ta meetcha," Fred greeted brightly, stabbing yet another morsel of food from Chris's plate. Adrian was surprised to see no argument and that the younger boy didn't care too much. The brunette just gathered more food onto his plate and Fred would continue to steal off it.

"Start getting used to this," Neville's voice cut in suddenly and some of the slytherins turned to look at the slightly pudgy boy. The boy calmly sliced his steak before looking up. "We don't particularly care for house alliances and the twins and Theo will probably show up more often. If not, we got to the other tables. Depends on how we're feeling." It took a minute before people began to realize that he was addressing the entire hall and hushed chatter began to break out. Neville just shrugged. "Hey Theo, pass the rolls will ya?"

* * *

The schools resident, though unknown, vampire stifled an amused grin as he watched the Slytherin table react. The hall had fallen silent when the Ravenclaw boy walked towards the table. The vampire had to wonder, having heard that the only people the younger boy knew were at Slytherin and Gryffindor, why he had gone towards the Slytherin table instead of the lions and he looked amused when he saw the shade mutter something to him and handed him a roll. The older teen twirled his fork in between his fingers and hummed thoughtfully, thinking over what he knew of the other creature.

Shades, like Vampires, were naturally dark creatures and were particularly gifted with stealth and speed. Unlike Vampires though, Shades were rumored to have the ability to travel through shadow to get to where they desired as well as controlling the shadows to their bidding but to his knowledge, it hadn't been proved yet. Shades also imprinted on someone they wished to claim, blocking other creatures from claiming them. That ability alone made them rather possessive and therefore, dangerous.

Perhaps it wasn't intentional, it looked like Zabini had subconsciously imprinted on the other boy. He hid a smile and placed his fork down, reaching for his goblet. That would prove interesting in later years to come.

"Dude, pass the chicken will you?" obliging, the Hufflepuff handed the platter over to the other and returned to his thoughts.

* * *

Chatter reigned around the hall as the food appeared and dinner continued. Hayden talked animatedly with his hands as he spoke with Hermione, Ron and Draco, waving broadly. Hermione giggled slightly and Draco looked amused while Ron talked back, also, with his hands. The older Potter twin didn't blink when his elbow jarred into someone when they stood up and Ron just smiled and waved his brothers off. It surprised the hall but not them when the two third years sidled up at the Slytherin table, engaging surprised Snakes into their conversations.

"Is it alright for them to be sitting there?" Hermione asked as the dessert appeared. "I mean, the school looks so stunned, will they get into trouble?"

"Nah," Hayden drawled. "Us Gryffs and the Slytherins have this rivalry thing going on and the snakes don't have that great of a rep but nowhere in the rules does it day you can't sit with other houses. Mum told me that it was encouraged for people to sit with other houses. So, don't worry 'bout it 'Mione."

* * *

"Now that we have all been fed," Dumbledore called attention to him, his voice ringing off the walls and the wizard stood. "Welcome again, to the school, new and returning students. Mr. Filch would like me to tell you that there is a list of things that are liable to get you in trouvle hanging on his door including but not limited to, Dungbombs or any Zonko's products and he would like you to follow them please and there should be no magic in the halls between classes.

"Quidditch trials will take place one week from now and it should be noted that first years are not allowed on the house teams. Anyone interested, please contact Madame Hooch," then the wizard's face turned grave and serious. "This year, the third floor corridor is completely off limits. Any who does not wish to suffer a horrible death please avoid that corridor. In fact, I'd hope you all would avoid that corridor. If anyone is found lurking there will receive an automatic detention."

"Another note is that the forbidden forest is also off limits," here his eyes turned towards the Slytherin Table, looking pointedly at the Weasley twins, who were, talking quietly to Chris who laughed softly at their words. The wizard fought the urge to roll his eyes. Inwardly, he was worried if a new generation of the Marauders would rise, given that the Weasley Twins were the best pranksters of their age and Chris was the son of a Marauder. Deciding not to dwell too much on that terrifying thought, the wizard flicked his wand and bright ribbons formed words. "Now, before we all head to sleep, the school song!"

The school blinked as one but they all shrugged and stood, beginning to sing in various, and some really chopped, tunes. At the Slytherin table, Chris and Neville decided to make things interesting and they alternated between a wedding march, a really fast Weird Sisters' song and a Christmas jingle. When they finished, they collapsed into laughter and the school waited as Fred and George finished their slow funeral march, conducted by Dumbledore himself. Fred and George grinned before ruffling Chris's and Theodore's hair. The Ravenclaw blinked and the action and missed the slight, small frown that Blaise possessed.

"See ya later. Gotta head to the Lion's Den," and the twins trotted off. Theodore smiled slightly at the new friends he made before hurrying off behind his housemates. Blaise and the other slytherins watched him go and the former stilled, slightly wary, when he met eyes with the vampire. He blinked when he was given a nod and frowning slightly in confusion, he nodded back.

"C'mon, let's go Blaise," the Slytherins headed towards the dungeons.

* * *

"Welcome to the ever proud Slytherin House," a prefect said as he swept the first years into the common room. "Boys, the dorms are to your left, Girls the same on your right. This is exactly as it sounds. It is the _Slytherin_ common room and shall remain so as it had for centuries. No outsiders are to be permitted to the room—yes Firstie?"

"I would like to object to something you said," Neville called out boldly. "Salazaar Slytherin, if nothing was at the very least polite, it would be more accurate to say 'Gentlemen, the dorms are to your left, _ladies_, the same on your right,'" he emphasized the word, Ladies. A few of the slytherins looked surprised at his audacity while the girls nodded appreciatively.

"Cocky much Nev?" Chris hissed from the corner of his mouth. The slightly pudgy boy just tilted his head and waited a reply. The prefect looked slightly annoyed but said nothing more. After that, the house began to disperse, the first years instantly heading upstairs to claim a bunk.

And so passed the first night at Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: Here's the end! I shall admit now that I am a Blaise/Theo shipper. There will some hints here and there but nothing really major until a bit later. A reviewer asked me about our lovely Luna Lovegood and as much as I love her to death, she will not appear for a while. Now here's a sneak peak since I won't be able to update for a while. Sorry. XD This was also a sort of filler chapter too. XD

Sneak Peak at the Chapter 3/4 (Haven't decided XD):

_For some reason or other, the moment the other's broom began to buck, nearly sending him off, a bone chilling fear dropped into his gut over the safety of a boy he had just met. Wide eyes looked up as the boy began to lose control of his broom and he clung to it like a lifeline, yelping when the broom was about to buck him off again. Below the terrified student, Madame Hooch had drawn her wand, intent of helping him only to have it knocked from her hands when the broom began to rocket towards them, scattering the students and heading straight towards the wall._

_Fear raced through his veins and without thinking, he summoned his own school broom to his hands and after swinging his legs over, he kicked off the ground, ignoring his name being called. He swerved quickly, pushing his broom and flashed in front of the frightened boy. Eyes wide with fear met his and he wrapped his arms around the other student, bracing himself for when their moment sent both of them flying into the wall with a sickening crack._

_His lips parted with a muted gasp of pain and they began their descent downwards. Madame Hooch, who had regained her wand, as well as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick who had both seen what had happened from their classrooms and stormed out, instantly cast charms to help slow their descent. The two landed on the ground with soft thumps and their brooms dropped gracelessly next to them. Only one moved, gingerly shifting the other._

Tada! Can anyone guess who the two are? I have New Year Poppers for anyone who gets it right! They come in gold, silver, green, and scarlet! XD Oh and anyone care to wager a guess who the vampire is? I told what house he's in. He's a Hufflepuff and yes he's a cannon character. Please Read and Review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! People actually like this story! Yay! XD Thank you for reading and reviewing! I love you guys! You all make my day with all your alerts and favorites and reviews! You're all amazing! Again…I am late. I'm really sorry but ideas took a while to come to me.

Disclaimer: I fail to own anything but my own characters. Harry Potter and all its components belong to J.K. Rowling though I do claim ownership of this idea.

Side Notes and Some Answers:

Alright. Congrats to those who got the guesses right and I'll admit that I didn't message some of you back because I was scatterbrained. My apologies. I have cookies as well! [[Holds out poppers and chocolate chip cookies.]] The two in the excerpt are, in fact, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, although the Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy guess was interesting. I may just use that instead. The Vampire is Cedric Diggory since Ced would make a pretty cool vamp in my mind.

Yes. I ship Blaise/Theo. I may ship Chris/Fred or Chris/Cedric but I'm favoring the former of the two "Chris" pairings. And maybe Luna/George when she appears. Siri/Remy is something I hope to slide into the story but I am not very adept at multiple romances so I shall try. There may be hints of Percy/Oliver here and there too. For all you Harry/Ginny fans, I'm not going to because Chris is such a different character than Harry and having grown up with Ginny and the Weasleys, Chris might be more inclined into the over-protective brother position. Draco/Ginny may be an open option as are Neville/Ginny, Hermione/Draco, Hermione/Hayden and Hayden/Ginny. But I think I may do some Cedric/Neville, and for some reason I like that more than Neville/Ginny. ((I bet it's my inner shounen ai fangirl doing all of that.) Anyways, from now until I get to like the second year or something, the shippings except for Blaise, Theodore, Chris and Fred are all open for suggestion.

Oh and thank you for mentioning my errors in my previous chapters. I shall get around to fixing those when I can. I didn't notice them until my latest read through of the story. Another Note is that this will probably be one giant multi-chapter story spanning from Chris and Hayden's first year until well…until I say so. I will also warn any readers that I update really randomly. The inspiration comes and goes ya know?

Wow. That was one long Authors Note.

Chapter Three:

The office was oval in shape. Bookshelves lined the walls, molding right into the circular room and portraits of headmaster and headmistresses of years past hung on the walls. Glittering silver trinkets of varying uses sat on a polished wooden desk. Dark violet robes with bright stars dropped loosely to the man's elbows as he laced his fingers on his desk, resting his chin on his hands as he stared out at the house placement list in front of him. For the second time in his life, Albus Dumbledore was at a slight loss.

The aging professor sighed softly and stood, pacing quietly in the expanse of his room. Of the children he had expected as a Gryffindor, he hadn't expected Draco Malfoy to be placed into the house of red and golds; not with the boy's family history. Chris Potter's placement hadn't surprised him; the boy was increasingly fond of Severus. The wizard knew that there was more to the brother of the boy who lived than he knew and that was fine, although it unnerved him how much that boy knew sometimes.

His mind flickered to a chess match between the two once and remembered how they had suddenly came about to talking about his brother Aberforth and his deceased sister, Ariana. Dumbledore would later admit that he had never mentioned either sibling in front of his students, and least of all, Chris. The fact that Neville Longbottom later expressed his condolences on Ariana's death date unnerved him as well. He wrote Aberforth about it and he had responded with, "You think way too much Albus,"

A small ball of flames appeared in front of him and his familiar appeared, nipping gently at his fingers. Dumbledore smiled and said gently, "Hello Fawkes,"

The phoenix trilled softly and cocked its head to the side. The wizard just smiled again. "It is nothing my old friend. I was merely thinking on Draco Malfoy's placement," and the bird nipped his fingers again coupled with a look of, "Don't think too much," before flying off to its perch and making itself comfortable.

Dumbledore turned towards the stairs leading towards his room. A good night's sleep would do him well. The wizard was asleep before his head hit the soft pillow of his bed.

* * *

Draco was quiet as he silently claimed a bed in his dorm room. Around him, Hayden and Ron were talking excitedly with two of their dorm mates, a black boy named Dean and an Irish boy named Seamus. After a moment, Draco turned from his bed and dug through his trunk to get a change of clothes and his toothbrush. He had only straightened and blinked when he came face to face with Hayden. The boy grinned brightly and Draco blinked.

"Er…hello?" He asked blankly. Hayden grinned and dragged him by the arm towards the others. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan looked apprehensive but said nothing as Ron engaged them into a very animated conversation involving lots of hand movements. Draco blinked again and tilted his head slightly. It took a moment before the topic sank into his brain. He scowled and Dean stiffened. "Oh Hell no! The Chudley Cannons are not the best team in the world! Puddlemore is so much better!"

"Oh yeah!?" Ron shot back. Hayden sighed and leaned onto his bedpost as he watched the Weasley Temper face off with Draco's collected thoughts. He grinned to himself. This was going to be a good year… or at least it was going to be until a furious shriek echoed from their doorway and all five boys turned simultaneously only to get five well aimed pillows in the face… from three girls.

"Shut up already! We're trying to sleep!" Lavender Brown snapped hotly, her blue eyes narrowed. The boys all gapped for a moment and the gathered crowd outside their room snorted and chuckled before Lavender flounced back towards the girl's side of the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione and Parvati Patil right behind.

"Were we that loud?"

* * *

When morning came, Chris groaned and swatted at a hand as he rolled over to bury his face into his pillow. Above him, Blaise, and Neville looked amused, the latter pulling his hand back. The three of them were rooming with two others, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle; both were snoring as they slept.

"Chris, wake up," Neville almost sang cheerily. His reaction was a glare from the pillow and Neville chuckled. "It's the first day. You don't want to be late."

"Go 'way," Chris mumbled and tugged his silver and green blanket over his face. Blaise, who was accustomed to waking early, found this very amusing.

"Does this always happen?" he asked Neville. The Longbottom grinned and pulled out his wand from his sleeve, the white wood glimmering in the candlelight. Blaise looked at it curiously then looked at the other. Neville smirked and pulled down the blanket.

"Augamenti," Neville muttered and a jet of water flew out, smacking Chris head on. He screeched girlishly and lurched out of bed, drawing his offensive wand with a flash from under his pillow. Chris stared for a moment and his emerald eyes landed on a bewildered Blaise and a hysterically laughing Neville. Two guess whom he went after and the first one doesn't count.

"Neville Alexander Longbottom!" Chris roared and in a flash, Neville sped out of the room, sleeping robes flying behind him. Chris was quick to follow and the sounds of crashing in the hall alerted Blaise that neither was being too careful. With a soft sigh, Blaise turned to his school trunk and dug out his school robes and toiletries before heading into the bathroom. If the other two had time to goof off, then they wouldn't mind cold water.

* * *

Blaise was amused as he walked from the Slytherin Dorms down towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Behind him with sopping wet hair, Neville and Chris both glared at him as they tried to warm up. The Italian boy laughed softly and he pushed open the doors to the hall, the trio walking in to an almost empty hall. A few teachers were at the high table, Flitwick, a woman with huge glasses that made her eyes bug out, Quirrell, and McGonagall to name a few. Other students were there, Ravenclaws pouring over their books even though term had just officially started, a few Slytherins and one or two Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"That was low," Chris hissed as they sat down at the green and silver bannered table. His teeth chattered noticeably and an older Slytherin girl laughed softly, understanding what went on. Blaise just smiled.

"You were too busy ruining the dorms," Blaise pointed out. "It wasn't that cold."

"Oh shut up," Neville snapped. Blaise just shook his head and piled a light breakfast onto his plate. Blaise ate for a few minutes and turned to Chris, saying matter-of-factly, "Didn't you know a warming charm?"

Chris nodded fervently and drew his wand, quickly casting the spell over Neville and himself. It didn't escape Blaise's notice that the wand was white instead of the black Chris had pulled out earlier. Interesting.

"Do you mind?" the voice was quiet and Blaise smiled softly, scooting over slightly and replied, "Not at all," and Theodore smiled, sliding into the seat, a few textbooks clutched into him.

"Good morning!" A voice crowed cheerfully as the red head plopped into the seat to Chris's right. The boy rolled his eyes and lightly jabbed Fred's gut. The boy winced playfully and swatted Chris's naturally untidy hair, sending droplets of water everywhere. George laughed slightly and nodded to Theodore, Blaise and Neville as he sat down.

"That's an oxymoron," Chris said flatly. "There is no such thing as a good morning," he sniffed slightly and turned accusing eyes to Blaise. "Not this one anyway."

"No hot water," Neville clarified. "Blaise's fault."

"Was not!" Blaise answered, looking slightly affronted. "You and Chris were too busy destroying the common room to shower."

"Ah, the no hot water thing," Fred nodded in understanding. He grinned and ruffled Chris's hair again, messing it up further. "To bad little buddy."

"Fred!" Chris almost whined. The tall redhead just smirked softly and piled food onto a plate.

"Hey, someone's got an owl," George noted as the regal looking bird flew into the room. "A bit early isn't it?"

"Oh no," Neville moaned, spotting the bird. Chris looked at him with a pitying look while his friend tried to sink into the wooden bench. "That's _her_ owl,"

"Whose owl?" Blaise asked curiously. Neville just moaned again as the owl swooped down towards him.

"My Godparents," he winced when a red envelope landed on his empty plate. He noticed the scrawl immediately and he winced again. "Definitely them,"

Chris let out a small smile at the mention of Neville's Godmother. Chris shook his head, smiled and watched the envelope begin to smoke. This will be a scene to remember.

_**"Snookums!"**_ was how the Howler began. Neville winced as heads turned towards them, trying to spot out the unfamiliar voice. _**"Mummy is so proud that her little—Rodolphus gimme back the quill! Let go! **_**Ow! Bella~ he's my godson too!**_** As I was saying, we're so proud you got into Slytherin snookums! **_**You will carry on my legacy right?**** Rabastan! **_**Give me back the quill! And don't go telling our godson to be like you! He's going to be an Auror like his Daddies!"**_

"Someone shoot me," Neville moaned, resting his head on the table. George patted his head sympathetically.

_**"**_**Bella's right Rab, Neville's not going to try to get the fastest detention ever! He's going to study hard and get into the Auror program like Frank and I! **_**Rodolphus! The quill! **Sigh** we'll see you later Snookums. We'll be by sometime later this month okay darling? Au revoir Neville!"**_ and then the howler burned into ashes on his plate. The hall burst into whispers and snickers while Neville groaned. This was going to be a bad day he just knew it.

"Why did you get a howler saying all that?" Theo asked shyly. Neville tilted his head slightly and looked at him. "Why didn't your er…godparents just write a regular letter?"

"Mama Bella doesn't like regular parchment. All her letters are either on Howler paper or on Whisper paper," Neville answered. "Dunno why but Chris and I just figured that she likes to embarrass me,"

"Boys, was that Bella's voice I heard screeching down the hallway?" the amusement was thick in the man's voice and Sirius looked at them. Neville nodded and motioned to the pile of red ashes on his plate. "Howler paper again?"

* * *

_Strange. How life turned out. I'm sure I remembered that Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Frank and Alice Longbottom, my parents, into insanity. Now, in this time, she's not a death eater, isn't insane and her husband and brother-in-law aren't death eaters either. Sirius was never in Azkaban, James and Lily Potter aren't dead and the Lestranges became my godparents. I'm in Slytherin and Draco Malfoy's in Gryffindor. My best friends are a set of pranking twins and the brother to the boy who lived. What is Destiny trying to pull? Arg…my head hurts._

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know after like a half-year absence, this chapter isn't very good. This is the end of Chapter 3 and that snippet back in chapter 2 will most likely be in chapter 4 when I get things worked out and sorted through. My brain has been jumping me ahead by like 3 years into the triwizard tournament. Lets just say that by that time, it'll be somewhat of a shocker. Until Next time everyone.


End file.
